Kyosuke Kagami
Kyosuke Kagami (鑑 恭介, Kagami Kyosuke) also known as Raven is a rouge Shinigami who was exiled from soul society a 100 years ago. He is now currently living in the human world as a wanderer and goes from place to place hunting hollows and dealing with supernatural activity. He is currently part of the Vizards and is known for his moniker as the Dark King of the Distorted World ( ダークキング歪んだ世界, dāku kingu igan da sekai). Appearance Kyosuke Kagami has messy, black colored hair and black eyes that are usually shadowed by his hat. He wears a white shirt, black coat, black pants, a pair of gloves and a black hat. During his earlier years as a shinigami he used to wear a standard Shinigami uniform. Personality Kyosuke's personality is cold, and is aloof, and brooding most of the time, and is willing to harm both his allies and enemies should they ever get in his way. Despite his cold personality he is not particularly violent and will only engage in a fight when provoked or threatened. Due to his nature he can completely stay calm and in control in the most dire situations, and is not eaisly surprised or caught off-guard. Despite his cold demeanor he is still willing to save and protect the innocent and is willing to sacrifice his life for the greater good and also displays a strong sense of honour. In battle he is quite cunning and manipulative, trying to exploit an opponents weakness, but holds some sense of honour and will fight fairly when challenged to a fight. Kyosuke's relationship with his fellow vizards is very professional, as he is one of the newest memebers to be recruited within the organization, he respects the leader of the vizards Rikuto Nakamura, and tolerates the other members. History Kyosuke Kagami was born in the 78th district of Rukongai and grew up as an orphan, in Inuzuri, where he lived by stealing or hunting for food. At a young age he discovered he had spiritual powers, at first he trained on his own but eventually went to the shinigami acedemy for proper training. Kyosuke was admitted into the top class, being very adept at swordsmanship and the kido arts, after studying for six years at the shinigami acedemy he graduated. After becoming an official shinigami he was offered a seated postion in squad 8 and had quickly risen through the ranks and gained the position of 3rd seat of the 8th division. For several years he had been with squad 8, going on expecdition missions and hunting hollows in the real world but during a hollow hunting mission he was put in charge of a small group of shinigami, they were given the mission of fighting of hollows that were attacking a district at Rukongai they were able to fend of the hollows and where victories in battle untill a powerfull hollow known as Vasto Lorde appeared, his entire squad was massacered by the hollow and he was the only one left to fight it, he was able to defeat the vasto lorde but was not able to kill it and it had escaped into hueco mundo, he won the battle but at a great price. After the battle Kyosuke was brought before the Central 46 for judgement, due to not being able to protect and manage his squad and for recklessly fightning against the vasto lorde without waiting for assistance, he was being dishonorably discharged from his duties as a shinigami and was to be exiled from soul society with his powers sealed. But before they could seal his powers he went rouge and escaped from soul society and made his way to earth, many shinigami agents were sent to retrive him but he was able to evade and fight them off and after a while he disappeared and they where unable to find him, after a few years of hiding he began his journey as a wanderer and continued to travel the earth hunting hollows and dealing with supernatural activities. He had recently joined the Vizards, a group of rouge shinigami with hollow powers similar to him. Abilities Kyosuke Kagami is a captain-level combatant, capable of felling the toughest of enemies effortlessly. And is one of the most powerfull fighters in the current Vizard Group. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Although avoids using his zanpaktou in battle, Kyosuke is a highy proficient swordsmen. He has over three hundred years worth of experience im swordmanship, he is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of attacking with precision without much effort and can take on large number opponents at once. Although does not like using his Zanpakutō's Shikai form, Kyosuke has trained himself to become especially skilled at swordsmanship so he wouldn't have to rely on it. His skills are great enough to contend opponents with released Zanpakutō while his remains sealed. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kyosuke mostly relies on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing his sword at all, he has shown to be highly proficient in this area of skill. His skills are great enough to take down several high level opponents unarmed. Flash Step Master: He is also experienced in the art of Shunpo, he has mastered this ability to such a point that he can appear to be in several places at once . Kyosuke can move at fast speed in combat, moving so fast that some opponents find it hard to keep up with his movements at first and he is seen to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. Kidō Master: Kyosuke's vast knowledge of Kido is so great that he can perform them without calling out a name, while retaining its great potential power, whereas most users require a name to do so, if not a full incantation. He possesses advanced knowledge of Kidō application and consistency and can use low-level spells with devastating effects, as well as a counter to attacks. Master Strategist & Tactician: With his years of experience as a warrior and also being a former Shinigami, Kyosuke is a powerful and flexible tactician . He is capable of adjusting to any given combat situation and making quick strategies. He can be a very insightful and cunning man with a talent for thinking things well in advance, he is also able to deceive both allies and enemies very easily. Immense Spiritual Power: Kyosuke possesses an exceedingly powerful Reiatsu even by captain-level standards, he has has tremendous amount of spiritual energy. His spritiual power is monstrous, capable of paralysing Lieutenant level shinigami. The force of kyosuke's spiritual power is also great enough to, without any visible effort, bring Espada level arrancar to their knees. Enhanced Strength: Perhaps due to years of combat experience and time on the battlefield, Kyosuke has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with his bare hands. He is able to stop an Espada's Cero point blank rage with just one of his hands and is able to phisically outmatch opponent's much larger in size. Enhanced Endurance: Kyosuke is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion. Enhanced Durability: His physical strength is matched by his durability, Kyosuke has been shown to easily ignore most of the injuries he's sustained in battle and has also shown able to take directed attacks from others without being fazed. Zanpakutō Tsukigami (月神, Moon God) has the form of an regular katana with a circular cross guard. It has a black handle and black sheathe. *'Shikai': It is released by the command "Come forth from the darkness". The blade changes from its sealed form into a daito with a sleek black blade with a circular cross guard with a symbol of the moon on it. Shikai Special Ability: In its shikai form Tsukigami has several abilities which makes it diffcult todiscern what it's true powers are or what type of zanpaktou it is. These abilities can only be usedone at a time. But each ability presents a different advantage in battle, such as increasing offense, or increasing defense; or even increasing both exponentially. This makes Tsukigami's Shikai very versatile. *'Teleportation': Using space warps, Kyosuke can instantly move himself or any part of his body fromone area to another over a theoretically unlimited distance via another dimension.Kyosuke can control and manipulate the warps to almost any degree he wishes. He can expand or shrink them to any size, or he can join together multiple spots to form one larger warp. These warps are unaffected by gravity and can be placed against a surface or left suspended in mid-air. He can also designate which spots will lead to the dimension from those that will instantly lead to another location in this dimension. He can create new warps, or close them entirely by retreating into his dimension and pulling the warp in behind him. As he is able to create multiple warps this allows him to attack from unexpected angles across great distances. *'Illusions': Tsukigami is also able to cast powerfull illusions these illusions can be used to confuse or distract opponents. Kyosuke is also able to use the illusion to torture opponents and cause psychological damage. Due to the effectiveness of theses illusions they can be used in a varity of ways in battle. Such as making the opponent belive they have been attacked but in reality they have not. *'Summoning': By using the same warps used to teleport Kyosuke is able to summon weapons from the other dimension. He is able to summon a variety of weapons including swords, spears, axes, and firearms, among others. He can conjure the weapons into the air and wield them by hand or by telekinesis, allowing him to form a wall of weapons which can act as a shield. He also uses the weapons as projectiles and shoots them out like a rain of arrows. Weapons fired this way return to his dimension automatically after a short period of time. *'Attack Absorption': By using the same warps used for teleportaion and sumoning Kyosuke is able to absorb an opponents attacks and reflect it back at the opponent, attacks such as shinigami kido and hollws cero. He is able to use this ability even at point blank range and is also able to move the attack to another location to avoid damage. *'Chains': He also has the ability to summon chains which can be used for offensive or defencesive purposes and is also able to restrict an opponents movements. *'Bankai':Tsukigami ShiroYume (月神の城の夢, Moon God's White Dream):To activate it Kyosuke points his sword forward and shouts out bankai and a large amout of reiatsu is released. Kyosuke is transformed, his hair becomes white and spikey and also gains a long white cowl with ragged ends which also extends around his neck and covers both his arms. The true nature of his zanpaktou is revealed, it allows Kyosuke to travel to another dimension which he calls the distortion world and his shikai was previously the key but in bankai form he is eaisly able to manipulate the distortion world. The distortion world is displayed as a dark world with a bright white moon, in this world there are specific areas called circles which correspond to a specific ability of Tsukigami's. Bankai Special Ability: Kyosuke's bankai has several forms or abilities which are called circles, each of theses forms gives a different advantange in battle which makes this bankai very versatile. Also it posseses more powerfull version of it shikai's abilities. He teleports his opponents to the distorted dimension, so that he may fight them without much problem, as manifesting these circles into the real world requires a great deal of concentration and power. Though he is able to use each ability one at a time, the last two circles requires him to use a large amount of his spiritiual energy, which exhausts him. As with most bankai's, he has a limit of how much he can use it in the real world, but he is able to use his powers within the distorted dimension for a longer period of time. As such due to the enormous power he does not like using this unless as a last resort, and perfers to use his hollow powers instead. *'First Circle, Gates of Truth' (最初のサークル、真実の門, saisho no sākuru , shinjitsu no mon): The first circle which opens the way to the distortion world, it allows kyosuke to travel back and forth as well as take a group of people to his dimension. He still posseses all the abilities of the warps to a greater degree and now can now also rearrange the warps in a way that can cause physical attacks to the body to pass harmlessly through a warp. *'Second Circle, Unlimited Blades' (第サークル、アンリミテッドブレード, dai sākuru , anrimiteddoburēdo): Once invoked, a circle of fire will expand itself starting from Kyosuke’s location and transform the surrounding space as it passes. The inner environment of the circle is characterized by a desolate, reddish brown wasteland with immense interconnected gears suspended in midair. Twilight from beyond the horizon provides the area with light. The landscape is dotted with countless weapons. In this circle all the weapons are under his control and may use the weapons as he pleases. He can also use a more powerfull version of his projectile attack. *'Third Circle, Beasts' (三つ円、獣, mittsu en , shishi ) : The third circle it allows kyosuke to summon hollows from the distortion world. In the distortion world's third circle numerous hollows, like gillian and adujahas inhabit the circle also there seems to be another creature that inhabits the circle but not much is known about it at the moment. *'Fourth Circle, World of Illusions' (四つ輪、幻想の世界, yottsu wa , gensō no sekai): the fourth circle allows kyosuke to cast powerfull illusions which can alter a person's prepective of reality and can also be used to tourture opponents into submission. *'Fifth Circle, The Millennium Castle' (五つ円ミレニアム城, itsutsu en mireniamu jō): The centre of the distortion world, it takes the form of a huge castle and within the core of the castle lies a room with a coffin bounded by chains, this seems to be the true origins of tsukigami which is locked away. There is also a throne room located inside the castle for kyosuke's use and the ability to manipulate chains also comes from this circle. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Kyosuke's hollow mask takes the form of a simple and plain mask with black eye slots that seemingly hide his eyes. It also has two curved black coloured stripes on each side of the mask, when donning his Hollow mask Ryan's sclera turns completely black and his irises become red. *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Kyosuke's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. Cero: Kyosuke gathers energy in a horizontal line at his fist. He then releases a purple Cero with an extremely wide arc and devastating power. The power of the C ero from a distance is powerful enough to cause grievous injury to an Espada of high rank, even at minimal power. Enhanced Strength: While wearing his Hollow mask, Kyosuke has shown that he has greater strength, which he uses to eaisly take down an arrancar in released state. Enhanced Speed: While wearing his mask, Kyosuke’s already formidable speed is greatly enhanced, which he uses to take on multiple opponents all at once. Resurrección: Lunático Dios (狂人ムーンは神 (狂人ディオス) Spanish for "Lunatic God", Japanese for "Lunatic Moon God") is released by the command "Call forth the darkness". The release causes Kyosuke to become covered in darkness, transforming him into a monsterous hollow like being. In this form his entire body is chalk white and decorated with black markings stretching from across his chest and shoulders, he also has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes. In this form, he has a different Hollow mask than of his Vizard mask that while the face is shaped the same, it covers Kyosuke's entire head and has black markings around his face and now has open up at the mouth area with jakked teeth. Resurrección Special Ability: His abilities while released include: *'Enhanced Speed': His speed is greatly enhanced to the point that a hollow mask-enhanced Bankai has difficulty keeping up. *'Enhanced Hierro': His Hierro has also vastly increased in strength . *'Enhanced Strength': Kyosuke's Resurrección gives him increased strength, as he is able to eaisly take on a espada level ressurreccion's. *'Enhanced Durability': Kyosuke's durability has also greatly increased, able to withstand several large explosions at close range. His skin and hands are also strong enough to catch and hold onto an Espada's strongest attack without very much damage. *'Enhanced Cero': His Cero has become much more powerful, capable of countering a Cero Oscuras and causing large scale destruction. It is fired from his fingers and his Cero is purple in color. *'Sombrio Noche' (暗黒の夜 (ソンブリオノーチェ) sonburio nōche, Spanish for "Dark Night", Japanese for "Black Night"): The true ability of his Resurrección, is the ability to manipulate or create darkness. He is able to give the darkness tangibility, so it is possible to create solid black constructs such as swords or sheilds. He is also by manipulating the darkness able to absorb physical attacks. The darkness can also be used to control people by letting them absorb the darkness or by physical contact, the target will lose all form of senses when under the control and will become a willing slave to kyosuke. *'Noche De Otoño' (ナイトタイム (ノーチェは、デオトノ) nōchewa deotono, Spanish for "Night Fall", Japanese for "Night Time"): By using the power of the warps with that of sombrio noche, he is able to turn day into night over a large area by creating a area-wide veil of darkness. This makes Kyosuke's power of darkness much stronger as he can cloak himself to hide during the night and can become completely invisible when in shadows. He is able to 'melt' into the shadows and could travel between them easily. *'Resurreccion: Segunda Etapa' (resurekushion segunda etapa; Spanish for "Resurrection Second Stage", Japanese for "Sword's Release: Second Level"): The release changes him from him previous form into an intangible black form of darkness. In this form he has become the embodiment of darkness and as such he has contorl over all darkness. Although he is able to manifest himself into a physical form,and no physical attacks can harm him due to the nature of his ability and form. *'Overwhelming Spiritual Power': Kyosuke's already enormous spiritual power is greatly increased furthermore upon entering his second stage. Even being within the vicinity of his release instils fear on those who can sense it and the density of Kyosuke's spiritual power was so great that it could hardly be identified as reiatsu. *'Possesion': He is able to possess or merge with other beings such as hollow, shinigamis, arrancar,vizards, and humans and granting them increased strength and power. While in possesion he is also able to use all of the abilities of the possesed with full strength. Trivia *Kyosuke's appearance is based on Gilbert Nightray from the anime/manga series Pandora Hearts *Kyosuke's, self-proclaimed, "aspect of death" is Fear. *Kyosuke's theme song is The Night by "Disturbed". *Kyosuke wishes to fight with Rikuto Nakamura. Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Vizard